1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the salon/barber industry, and more specifically to a neck support for a hard surface sink in the beauty industry.
2. Related Art
Hairstylists often use a specially designed sink to shampoo or rinse chemicals out of their clients' hair. These sinks typically have a curved indentation in the lip in order to allow the person whose hair is being washed/colored to comfortably rest his/her head on the lip of the sink.
All barber/cosmetologist sinks have a very hard surface, so it may not be comfortable for a client to rest his/her neck on the lip of the sink. A cushion (sometimes referred to as a neck guard) is often placed on the lip of the sink at the indentation in order to make the client more comfortable.
Conventional cushions are thick pieces of foam that are molded so that they fit over the indentation in the lip of the sink. The foam must be thick in order to enable the cushion to maintain its shape and thereby maintain its position in the indentation. Because conventional neck guards are normally very thick, they may cause the client's head to rest at an uncomfortable angle. If the client has problems with his or her neck, this may be so uncomfortable as to be intolerable.
Conventional neck guards also typically allow water or other liquids to run down the neck of the client, causing discomfort and potentially ruining the client's clothes. It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved net guard which is more comfortable for the client, and also prevents liquids from running down the client's neck.